


Never Seen Such Beauty

by idra



Series: The Method of Human Communication [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Kissing, M/M, Science Bros Contingent, Talking About Consent, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: On a trip with the Science Bros Contingent to Italy, Steve plans his seduction of Tony for their official first time sexing each other up.





	Never Seen Such Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This was supposed to be August's fic. I've had a really bad last few months. No inspiration, but I am planning on finishing off this series by the end of the year and I actually have a couple more challenges planned with a friend before the end of the year as well. So, wish my luck, send me lots of positivity, and I will work on getting the next four fics finished and up as soon as possible. It is, however, extra long to make up for being so late.

Steve takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as the plane takes off. Tony had asked him to go with to Italy for some science conference thing. Bruce, Jane, and Darcy, as well as Fitz and Simmons were on board as well. But Steve still isn’t completely comfortable going over the Atlantic in an airplane. The Quinjet is bad enough, because his faith in his teammates is infinite. He doesn’t know the pilot of Tony’s airplanes. He trusts Tony, but he doesn’t trust the pilot.

Tony flops down next to him and takes Steve’s hand, bringing it up to kiss his knuckles. “You doing, okay, Cap?”

“I don’t actually like flying, if I don’t know who the pilot is.” 

“Oh.” Tony smiles and kisses Steve’s knuckles again. “But you do know this pilot.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Come on.” Tony stands up, pulling Steve to his feet. “Come on.” He tugs Steve up to the front of the plane and opens the cockpit door. “Hey Happy. Steve wanted to know who was flying the plane.” 

“Captain,” Happy says, turning his head to smile at Steve. “I’ve had my pilot license for years. And I always take care of Mr. Stark.” 

Steve lets out a little sigh of relief. “Glad to know we’re in good hands.” He smiles at Happy, then kisses Tony’s cheek. “Still have issues going over the Atlantic though.”

Tony nods. “I have at least three suits on the plane. Nothing will happen, even if something happens to the plane. I can, and will, save all of us.” 

Steve nods, letting Tony pull him back to their seats. He sits, closing his eyes as he leans against Tony’s side. “I’m sorry for this.” 

“For what, Cap?” 

“For freaking out over flying across the Atlantic.” Steve nuzzles against Tony’s shoulder and licks his lips. “I should just get over it. I need to get over it. Just because I’m flying across the Atlantic doesn’t mean we’re going to crash.” 

“Steve, you have very understandable PTSD. I can’t be on a beach because of the sand. I can’t be in a pool, because of what happened to me. I have a hard time looking at the stars. You crashed a plane into the Atlantic. Of course you’re going to hate flying over an ocean you crashed into. You also get tense anytime Bucky speaks any language other than English, but you get almost twitchy when he speaks German. You also frequently look like you want to punch anyone during Halloween who wears a red mask.” Tony kisses the top of Steve’s head. “I love you and all your weird jitteriness. I have far too many of my own weird tendencies to judge.”

“I shouldn’t be like this. I...” Steve sighs as he cuts himself off. He sits up and looks at Tony. “How do you do it? How do you make it seem like you don’t have any problems with anything?” 

“A lifetime of dealing with Howard and Maria. A lifetime of the press watching and judging my every breath.” Tony leans in and kisses Steve. “Too much trauma that hasn’t really ever been mentioned by anyone, anywhere. I’m a fuck up of epic proportions, Steve. Look me up sometime.” 

“I have.” Steve blushes when Tony raises an eyebrow. “Before we were together, after DC. I looked you up on google.”

“Please, tell me you had the safe search on.” 

“No.” Steve blushes harder and ducks his head. “Uhm, there’s a lot of interesting stuff out there, but... None of it was the man I’m in love with. It all seemed like someone else.” 

“I’m not gonna lie. It kind of is someone else. The real me is the one you and the team see all the time. Then there’s the Tony Stark the board sees. Then there’s the Tony Stark the press sees. There’s three different versions of Tony Stark and sometimes...” Tony trails off and turns Steve’s face so they’re looking at each other again. “Sometimes, I don’t know which Tony I am.” 

“You’re all of them,” Bruce says as he sits across from Steve and Tony. “Sometimes, you take on certain aspects of one or the other, but you are all of them. They are you. But here’s the thing, and this is something you kind of taught me, Tony, without one, you can’t have the others. You are a brilliant man and no matter what anyone says, you are a good man.” 

“The best,” Steve adds, wrapping his arm around Tony’s shoulder. “You remind me of what Erskine said to me after the serum worked. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man. You’re not perfect, none of us are. But you are a damn good man.” 

Bruce grins. “I think we would’ve liked Dr. Erskine. He was brilliant. Far beyond his time.” 

Steve nods, licking his lips. “He was. He was brilliant and ridiculous, and crazy and I see him in you, Bruce.” 

Tony lets out a sigh. “Okay, we’re getting far too mopey over here. Darcy, come lighten things up.”

Darcy bounces up, plopping down on Steve’s lap. “Why are you so mopey?” 

Steve laughs, blushing a little. “We were talking about an old friend of mine. And telling Tony how great he is.” 

“Pffft. He knows that. He’s the best! Not just because he gave me the newest Stark Phone.” She reaches over and pinches Tony’s cheek. “Did you know, Captain, that your man funded Jane’s newest project? Like asked her what she needed and he paid for every single thing.”

Steve looks over at Tony and raises an eyebrow. “You paid for Jane’s new project? The one you said was ridiculous and insane?” 

“He always says that when it’s not one of his own projects,” Jane says, settling in next to Bruce. She smiles and nudges Tony with her foot. “But he also loves science and will do anything to further it. He’s awesome that way.”

“He never calls my projects ridiculous or insane,” Bruce says.

“Because you’re his number one science bro. The rest of us are way after you.” Jane grins and pulls out her notepad, jotting something down. “Captain, I wondered. Would you be willing to let me talk to Bucky?” 

“I’m not his keeper, as much as I sometimes would like to be. If you want to talk to Bucky, you need to ask him.” 

Jane wrinkles her nose. “But he’s your best friend.” 

“And? I don’t tell him what to do. He’s a grown man and can make his own decisions.” Steve shrugs. “Sorry, Jane.” 

“No. It’s fine. I’ll have Thor go with me.” She smiles sheepishly. “Bucky’s a little scary.” 

Tony snorts. “Just a little.”

“I won’t deny that he is a little... Just a bit scary. But he’s getting better. He doesn’t intentionally try to hurt people anymore. At least I don’t think he does.” Steve glances around the plane and spots Fitz and Simmons watching them. “Does he?”

“No,” Fitz says, fidgeting in his seat. “Agent May keeps him settled, I think.” 

Simmons hushes him, then looks over at Steve, smiling a little. “Sorry.” 

“I know about Bucky and May. I think she’ll be good for him. If there’s anyone who can keep him under control, it’d be May.” Steve grins when Tony snorts beside him. “Why does your mind always go there?” 

“I just thought it was funny that tiny little May could keep Bucky under control.” 

“Yeah.” Steve looks over at him and pokes him. “You’re so bad.”

“You knew what I was thinking, so you’re just as bad,” Tony replies, poking Steve back and smiling at the fact that Steve hadn’t even noticed they were in the air. He leans over and kisses Steve’s cheek. “Okay, now shush. The scientists are talking.” 

Steve laughs and tilts Tony’s face until they’re face to face and he leans in, kissing him softly. “Ridiculous man.” 

Tony grins and focuses back on the conversation. Darcy shifts a little on Steve’s lap and stares at him. “You two are cute together,” she says, pulling Steve’s attention away from Tony. 

“Thank you. I love him. I love him more than anything.”

“Awww.” Darcy pats Steve’s cheek. “Is that why you’re going to Italy with these crazy scientists?” 

“Tony wants to show me around Italy after the conference is over. I guess he has a place there that belonged to his mom and his mom’s family. They used to go over there a lot when Howard had stuff to do in Europe. Tony and his mom would stay at the house.” 

“Il palazzo,” Tony interjects, leaning against Steve’s side. “Mom’s family was basically royalty-- granted, it’s hard to find people who are rich Italians who aren’t royalty in some way, but it’s essentially a palace.” Tony tucks his hand into Steve’s and squeezes. “No one lives there anymore, because I am the last of the Carbonell family heirs. Apparently, that side of the family had very bad luck. After Mom died, the rest of the family basically went up in flames. Literally in about half the family’s case.” Tony shrugs. “So, yeah. I’m gonna show Steve my mom’s palace.” 

Darcy smiles. “You two are so cute! It’s unreal.” She pats Steve’s cheek. “I’m going to go flirt with Fitz and see if I can make Simmons’ head explode.” She gets to her feet and bounces to where Fitz and Simmons are bent over some piece of technology.

“She won’t break them up, will she?” Steve asks, glancing at Jane. 

Jane shakes her head. “No, she just likes to flirt to test her limits. She won’t break them up.”

Steve nods and looks back at Tony. “You said it was a small villa.”

“You do realize that even a small villa is a gigantic piece of land. I call it a villa because it’s called the Villa Carbonell. It’s actually a small palace in the countryside, hence the name villa.” Tony smiles. “Trust me, it’s no bigger, space wise, than the Tower.” 

“Tony, I get lost in the tower sometimes.” Steve frowns. “The tower is ridiculously big.” 

“Right. Exactly. It’s smaller than the Tower.” Tony grins and kisses him. “It’s all on one level and very open. Hard to get lost in it.”

“Tony!” Steve groans and drops his head back.

Tony leans against Steve and pats his chest. “Would you feel better if I invited the science group here to stay with us?” he whispers into Steve’s ear. 

Steve looks at Tony and licks his lips. He would feel more comfortable in a large space with more people, but he’d also had plans for what he and Tony could do if they were alone. “Maybe...” He sighs a little. “No. I want you to myself, no distractions aside from the ones your busy brain create for you. That was the whole point of me coming along, right? So you and I could have a few days to ourselves, by ourselves, with no one else around?” 

The answering smile on Tony’s face takes Steve’s breath away and Steve can’t help but smile back. He kisses Tony softly and gets to his feet. “You and the science contingent do science stuff. I’m going to go talk to Darcy for a bit. I need her help on something.” 

“You’re scared of her.” Tony raises an eyebrow. 

“Not scared, in awe of.” Steve grins and winks at Tony before he goes up to where Darcy is flirting with both Fitz and Simmons. “Darcy, can you help me?” 

“Of course, Captain.” Darcy bounces to her feet and follows Steve to the back of the plane. She settles in across from him and smiles. “Is this about what we talked about?”

“Yeah. Tony and I haven’t...” Steve flushes a little. He’s still not used to talking about sex. “We haven’t had sex yet and I want to make it special.” 

“You do know that he’s had half the population of America, right?” 

“Gross overstatement,” Steve says, frowning at her. “And that doesn’t matter. My first time with Tony won’t be my first time. What matters is it’s our first time together. So, I want it to be special. I just don’t know how to make it special for him. Most of my experience was during the war.” Steve pauses for a moment to remember the young Italian he’d lost his virginity to. Francesco had been shy, sweet, and far too young, but with Bucky and the rest of the Commandoes off with the women in the village they’d spent the night in, Steve had fallen into bed with the seventeen-year-old who was too small to join the fight. Steve shakes his head, pulling his head out of the past. “I love Tony. More than I’ve loved anyone in my life. I need it to be special between us.” 

Darcy smiles and hugs Steve. “You’re the sweetest. Okay, so while the science bros are getting their geek on, you and I will go shopping and make sure you have everything you need to make your first time amazing. Got some paper and a pen? I’ll start making a list.” 

Steve pulls out a pen and his notepad he always has in his pocket. Thanks to Tony, and the rest of the team, most of the lists he’d made for things to catch up on were completed. There were a few left, things he wanted to see and do, but he knew his friends would help him complete them. He hands over the pen and notepad, glancing over to where Tony and Bruce have their heads together. He smiles and shakes his head. He can’t help but love everything about Tony, but he honestly thinks the thing he loves most about Tony is how much Tony cares about other people. He leaves Darcy’s side, knowing that she’ll prepare him for his and Tony’s first time together and goes over to Tony, sinking down in the seat next to him.

Tony turns to smile at Steve before he focuses back on Bruce. Steve doesn’t even try to follow their conversation, knowing that he can’t follow the pace they set when they’re speaking science-ese, as Natasha and Clint had called it once. Steve leans over, wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist and resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder. He closes his eyes, letting Tony and Bruce’s voices lull him to sleep.

Waking up to Tony smiling at him is one of Steve’s favourite things to do. He smiles back at Tony and pulls him in close, kissing him softly. “Hey.” 

“Hi, sleepy head. We’ve landed in Italy. Everyone else is on their way to the hotel. I wanted to let you sleep a little longer. You haven’t been sleeping that well.” 

“Worried about the flight.” Steve yawns and stretches out, sitting up. “Thinking too much.” 

“Thought that was my job?” Tony grins again. “Come on, Cap. Our stuff is loaded up into the car I had brought in. We’ll take a nap when we get to the hotel if you want.” 

“I think we both need food and I’d rather a shower than a nap.” 

“We’re gonna meet up with everyone for dinner at a restaurant I know of that serves amazing food.”

“Is it an Italian place?” 

“Of course.” 

“Don’t “of course” me, Tony. I know you too well. You like Italian food but you’re happier with a cheeseburger in your hands.”

“Good point.” Tony smirks a little and grabs Steve’s carry-on bag, as well as his own. “Come on, Cap. Let’s go get a shower and then go get some food.” 

Steve gets to his feet and follows Tony to the car that’s waiting for them. He stops and stares at the white Ferrari LaFerrari, turning to look at Tony. “Really? A car they made only two hundred of?” 

“Hey. I like cars.” Tony grins. “I only drive it when I’m in Italy. I’ve thought about bringing it back to the states, but... They just don’t appreciate beauty like this over there.”

Steve shakes his head and smiles. “I guess we’ll have to come to Italy more often. You can show off your cars for me.” 

Tony grins and sets their smaller bags in the small space between the front seats and the back of the car. “Get in, Steve. When we go to the Villa after the conference, I’ll show you what she can really do.”

Steve smiles and slides into the car, shifting a little as he tries to get comfortable. “Uh. It is a beautiful machine, Tony, but it’s really tiny.” 

“Well, they don’t make these vehicles for giants.” Tony laughs and starts the motor. “I’ll have Happy run out to the Villa and get the Hunter I have.” 

“Hunter?”

“Fornasari. It’s a small Italian car company. But the Hunter is an SUV. It’s smaller than most American SUVs, but still a nice vehicle. And you’ll have plenty of room in it.”

“You don’t have to, I can live with being a little squished.”

Tony shakes his head. “No, you can’t. I will not allow my boyfriend to be uncomfortable driving around Italy.” 

“Okay. But only if you want. I don’t mind riding in a Ferrari.” 

Tony smiles over at him. “That’s because you are possibly the sweetest guy in the world. But no, I want you to be comfortable.”

Steve leans over and kisses Tony softly. “Fine. If you would prefer to give up this gorgeous vehicle and drive an SUV around Italy...” 

“I would prefer you not be uncomfortable, that’s what I would prefer.” Tony smiles and drives them to an elaborate hotel. 

“Hey. I have a question for you. Why aren’t we staying in the Villa for the conference?” 

“I didn’t want to have to drive three hours one way every day to attend the conference. I got all of us suites for the duration of the conference and have given the others the option to extend their stay after the week is up. I think Jane is planning on having Thor come out and I know Fitz and Simmons have Coulson’s permission to hang out another week. Darcy will probably find herself some hot young Italian to spend some time with. I’m fairly sure that Bruce wants to head back to New York after this, but...” Tony licks his lips. “His ex is going to be here, so that may change.” 

“Dr. Ross?” Steve tilts his head a little. “She’s going to be here?” 

“Yes. I think she’s one of the key note speakers, though I’m not a hundred percent sure of that one.” Tony shrugs. “I don’t know what’ll happen there. I’m not sure about much when it comes to Bruce.” 

“If he needs support, you’ll be there. That’s all that matters.” Steve squeezes Tony’s shoulder gently. “Now, let’s get up to our room and get cleaned up. Then we can meet up with the others for dinner.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Tony slides out of the car when the valet appears and opens the door. He gestures to the ignition and grabs the bags from the back seat before he opens the trunk and begins removing luggage. Steve grabs most of their bags and smirks at Tony. “You’re a horrible person, just so you know,” Tony says as he grabs the smallest of the bags. He leads Steve inside and to the elevator. Steve pauses before he enters. “I own the hotel. I have a suite that I own, so I never have to check in when I arrive.” 

“Ah. Okay.” Steve smiles and sets their bags down. “So... I’ve never asked. Are you really okay with...” He trails off, not sure how to put what he wants to ask.

“I am okay with waiting for sex. I love you, Steve. I don’t know if you know this, but I don’t say those words to just anyone. If you think us having sex will somehow break the bond we’re building, then we’ll wait. As long as you think we need to wait. I’d...” Tony looks down and closes his eyes. “Steve, I’d wait forever for you.” 

“It’s not that. I don’t want to make you wait forever. I just... I want it to be special. My first time... it wasn’t special. It was just... It was in a field near this kid’s house... We didn’t... I didn’t... He was...” Steve sighs. “I’m not great at talking about sex. But I know that we’ll need to talk about it. What we prefer, what we want, what we don’t want. But... Will you trust me when I say I want our first time together to be amazing?” 

“Steve, I will always trust you. If you want to make it special, we’ll make it special.” Tony sets down the bags, reaching out to grab onto Steve’s hand, wrapping his fingers around Steve’s where he’s holding onto one of the bags. “I’d give you the world if that would make you happy.” 

“You make me happy, Tony. Just you. That’s all I need.” Steve leans over and kisses him. “I love you too, in case you were wondering.”

“I know.” Tony smiles and picks up the bags again, stepping off the elevator onto his floor. “Come on, Steve.”

The week passes by quickly for Steve, as he spends most of his time in museums or seeing the sights he knows Tony won’t have much interest in. He knows all too well that Tony would go to those place with him-- just as he knows Tony wouldn’t really complain, even if he’d be bored stuff-- so he gets those places out of the way. The last day of the conference, Steve gets back to the hotel in time to see Tony standing in his underwear, looking between two suits. “What’s the special occasion?” 

“Ah. Hey Steve. You startled me.” Tony turns and smiles, shifting a little. 

Steve looks him over, smiling at how self-consciously Tony is moving around. “Sorry. You look confused.” 

“I do? I mean, I am. There’s a big dinner tonight and I’m not sure which suit would show that I’m interested in the science, but not all the looks I’ve been getting.” 

“Looks?” 

“Yeah. Men and women at the conference have been hitting on me and looking at me like I... Well, like I’m a piece of meat. I get that I’m a catch and all but...” Tony shrugs. “So, blue or black?” 

“Wear the blue. I’ll get my dark gray suit out to wear to this thing.” 

“Steve, babe, you’ll be bored.” 

“You want to look unavailable, yes? What better way than to have your boyfriend, Captain America, hovering all night long?” 

Tony bites his lip and turns to look at his suits. “You’re jealous.” 

“I...” Steve trails off and huffs out a breath. “You’re damn right I am. I just... I don’t see why you would want me when any one of those people could actually have a conversation with you that you’d enjoy. None of them would want to drag you out to museums you hate, or restaurants you can’t stand, or make you watch movies you probably have seen a million times before. They can talk to you about your science stuff and engineering and all that other stuff that I don’t get. So yeah, I’m jealous. Because they have so much more in common with you than I ever could.”

“Yeah, but not one of them would get me the way you do. Not one of them would be able to hold me after my nightmares and actually not get hurt when I hit out at them. None of them would be able to understand the trauma I’ve been through and still be able to see me as a whole person. There’s not a single person at that conference that could look at me and make my knees weak with just a smile.” Tony reaches up, cupping Steve’s face in his hands. “None of those people care about me as more than a rich guy or a brain or both. They want to use me to get at my money or my ideas or... something. You look at me and you don’t see my wallet or my ideas. You see me. You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted who just sees me.” 

Steve cups Tony’s face as well and leans down, kissing him hungrily. “I love you so much. I don’t ever want to lose you.” 

“As long as you keep loving me like you have been, you’ll never lose me, Steve. You’re my everything.” 

“And you’re mine,” Steve murmurs against Tony’s mouth as he keeps giving him soft kisses. “Which is why I’m going to that dinner with you tonight and I’m going to glare at everyone who dares to look at you.” 

Tony laughs against Steve’s mouth. “If that’s what you want, gorgeous, then I’ll welcome the company.” 

“That is what I want.” Steve pulls back. “Get into your suit. I want to show off my boyfriend and know that no one else gets to touch him.” 

Tony laughs and turns back to his suits, beginning to get ready. He glances over once or twice to see Steve tugging on his suit like he’s putting on his armor and he can’t help but laugh a little more. He’s never had anyone be jealous when it comes to him and he finds it adorable that the one person he would’ve thought would never be jealous is the one who’s jealous. He finishes tying his bowtie and turns, jaw dropping at the sight of Steve dressed in one of the three-piece suits Tony had bought for him, dark gray with red and gold pin stripes, a red and gold bowtie and a dark red shirt under the jacket and vest. “Wow. Who got you the accessories?” 

Steve grins. “Natasha. Apparently, she thought I’d get jealous while we were here, and I’d want to show off that I belong to you.” 

“Did she get anything for me to wear to show I’m yours?” Tony raises an eyebrow.

Steve flushes a little and digs into his bag, pulling out a bowtie that has little shields all over it. “Only if you want to. Also, there’s a red vest that’ll go with the blue suit...” 

“Gimme the vest.” Tony grabs the bowtie and takes his off, putting the new one on quickly. He shrugs out of his jacket and takes the vest when Steve brings it to him. He pulls it on and then puts the jacket back on. “Wow. If people don’t get that we’re together, they are being willfully blind.”

Steve moves to put his arm around Tony’s waist and grins. “Yeah. We’re either totally in love, or just in love with each other’s alter egos.” 

“Well, I have had Cap fantasies since I was a kid.” Tony smirks, turning to kiss Steve. “I love this though. I think we look good.” 

“I know you do. I feel a little weird, like we’re trying too hard. But... if it keeps people away from you, then so be it.” Steve bends down a little and kisses Tony’s cheek. “We’d better go.” 

“Wait.” Tony smiles and goes into his bag, pulling out two jewelry boxes. “I... I bought you something. It won’t go with your outfit. But... I also bought something for me...” He holds out the boxes. “Open them.” 

Steve raises an eyebrow but opens the jewelry boxes. He smiles when he sees cuff links. One set is his shield in diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. The other set is the Iron Man mask is gold and rubies. “I take it the shield ones are supposed to be mine?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then I would be honoured if you’d wear my shield.” 

Tony beams up at him and takes the shield cuff links, quickly putting them on. He helps Steve when Steve fumbles with the Iron Man mask links. “There. Now our outfits are complete. Come on, gorgeous. Let’s go show each other off for the masses.” 

Steve takes Tony’s hand and they head down to the conference room where the dinner is going to be held. Steve waves when he sees Darcy who is flirting with a tall stranger and then over at Jane who’s clinging to Thor who is gesturing to one of the other scientists. He smiles when he sees Fitz and Simmons at a table by themselves, talking quietly. Looking around, he finally notices Bruce sitting with a stunning, dark haired woman. “Is that Dr. Ross?” 

“That is Betty Ross. Not only is she stunningly beautiful, she’s stunningly brilliant.” Tony smiles a little. “She’s a good match for Bruce, but I don’t know if they’re going to be an actual couple, but maybe he’ll be able to get some sense of closure from her.”

“I just hope he doesn’t get hurt.” Steve licks his lips. “So, do we find our seats or do we mingle or...” 

“Let’s find our seats. The waiters will bring drinks by. Hopefully, they’ll be willing to bring me water or something.”

“If they aren’t, I’ll go get you water.” Steve follows Tony through the tables until they reach the table Fitz and Simmons are sitting at. Steve smiles at them and sits next to Tony. “Hi Jemma, hi Leo.”

“Captain,” Jemma says, glancing around the room. “Dr. Stark. Have you seen Dr. Foster?” 

“She’s with Thor who is holding one of the scientist’s captive. Well, as a captive audience at least.” Tony points them out where Thor is gesturing wildly with Jane smiling up at him. “Did you need her for something? We can probably get her attention and get her over here.” 

“No. I’d seen Darcy and Dr. Banner, but I hadn’t seen Dr. Foster. I was a little worried.” 

“At most, she’d be holed up in her room with Thor.” Tony wiggles his eyebrows.

Steve snorts and shakes his head. “Tony.” 

“What? You know it’s true.” He grins at Steve. 

“You still don’t have to say it.” Steve rolls his eyes and clamps his hand gently over Tony’s mouth when Tony starts to talk again. “No more.” He flags down a waiter and orders them both a glass of water. He grimaces when Tony licks his hand and shakes his head. “That’s gross. You don’t know what I’ve done with my hand.” 

Tony snorts out a laugh and pulls back. “Oh my God, Steve. I cannot believe you just said that. Besides, I’m pretty sure the only places your hand has been are places I wouldn’t mind licking.” 

Blushing bright red, Steve drops his hands to his lap. “Tony!” 

“What?” Tony kisses his cheek, nuzzling his nose against Steve’s cheek. “I can think of nowhere on your body that your hand could go that I wouldn’t mind licking. Sorry.” 

Steve closes his eyes, trying to keep his blush under control. “Not in public.”

“Okay. Sorry, Steve.” Tony kisses his cheek again. “Love you,” he murmurs.

“I love you,” Steve says back, turning to kiss Tony softly. Soon, everyone has joined them at their table and they’re sitting through several speeches that have Steve stifling his yawns. Near the end of the night, Tony nudges Steve. “Sorry, did I fall asleep?” he asks, looking at Tony. 

Tony chuckles. “No, but let’s get out of here. I had Happy load all our stuff in the Hunter and I thought we could head out to the Villa tonight?” 

“Can we go without disturbing everyone?” 

“Yeah. Anyone who’s not focused on the speaker is half asleep and wishing they had a way out themselves. Come on.” Tony gets to his feet and holds his hand out to Steve. They make their way outside and to the SUV. Steve slides into the passenger seat and smiles over at Tony.

Tony grins back and starts the car, heading away from the hotel. “What are you looking forward to most?” 

“Being alone with you.” Steve reaches over and squeezes Tony’s hand. “We’re never truly alone.” 

“If you’re talking about Jarvis...” 

“I wasn’t. I was actually talking about human beings with bodies.”

“We’ve been alone.” 

“Not really.” Steve bites his lip a little. “We’ve been in our room-- your room... whatever. But that’s not _alone_ with no one else to bother us. Because every time we try to do anything even slightly more romantic than kissing, someone or something interrupts us. I want to be alone with you. No friends, no family, no fans, no co-workers. Jarvis is okay, because I honestly never feel like he’s... I don’t know. Like I know we’re never a hundred percent alone when he’s around, but... He won’t interrupt us if we so much as touch each other.” 

Tony smiles and slows the vehicle down, turning onto a dirt lane. “I guess you’re right. We don’t ever truly get to be just us. So, this is the road to the Villa. Private road and I don’t know if you noticed, but there were gates and I can lock out the world, if you’d like. Have it be just you and me.” 

“I’d really like that.” Steve blushes a little and glances into the backseat to look at the bag that Darcy had packed for him. He hadn’t even had a chance to look in the bag to see what she’d gotten him to seduce Tony with and he had to admit, he was apprehensive about it. She’d had a wicked gleam in her eyes when she’d handed him the bag. 

“Are you okay? You keep... Glaring at our bags.” 

“I... I may have done something really stupid.” 

“Okay. What would that be?” 

“I asked Darcy for help.” 

“Help with what?” Tony asks as he pulls up to a huge house. He sets the car in park and turns in his seat to look at Steve. 

“I...” Steve flushes. “I wanted our first time to be special. I wanted to...” He ducks his head. “Oh shit, this is harder than I thought.” 

“Steve, whatever it is, it’s okay. Look, just because you’re a virgin, doesn’t mean-“

“I’m not a virgin. Why does everyone assume I’m a virgin?” Steve frowns at Tony. “Our first time. You and me together. I want it to be special.”

Tony smiles and leans across the car, kissing Steve. “Okay. Here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to go into the Villa and get settled in. Then we’ll go through Darcy’s bag of tricks and decide what we might want to use and what will never be seen again.” He pulls back and raises an eyebrow. “Asking for Darcy for help? Really? You were that desperate to make our first time together special?” 

“Yes. And I know you should’ve been the person I asked, because who knows what you like better than you do, but I didn’t want you to know until I was seducing you.” Steve flushes and ducks his head again. “Did I actually say that out loud?” 

“Yes. Yes you did.” Tony’ chuckles a little. “Cap, you can seduce me anytime, anywhere. Now come on. Get that super-soldier butt in gear and grab our bags. I’m going to go let the Neri’s know we’re here.”

“The who?” 

“Neri. Francesco and Laura. They take care of the place for me and are here to greet me whenever I come in.” Tony grins. “They don’t stay here. They live in a village about ten miles down the road. They just like to check up on me. They were actually my grandfather’s butler and housekeeper. They ran the house for the Carbonell family for many years. I don’t need them here that much, so once every few months, they come up and clean the house and the yard up, unless I’m coming in. Then they’ll make a trip up to clean the place up-- though, I’m pretty sure it’s their grandkids that do most of the work nowadays.” Tony shrugs. “No worries, Steve. They won’t stay. I just... I like to see them when I stay here.” 

Steve nods, licking his lips. “Sorry. Just... Yeah. Just thought for a minute we’d have people with us.” 

“And you got jealous. It’s adorable.” Tony leans over and kisses him softly. “Bags, soldier. Grab ‘em.” Tony exits the car with that statement and heads up to the house. Steve climbs out of the vehicle and walks to the back, grabbing their bags as he watches Tony. The doors open up and an elderly couple step out, followed by two beefy, dark haired, gorgeous men. Tony hugs the old man, then lets the old lady pinch his cheeks. Steve clenches his jaw as the two younger men eyeball Tony. He cannot let his jealousy get the better of him again.

He situates the bags and walks over, forcing a smile on his face. “Tony, baby, where do our bags go?” he says as he comes up behind Tony. He grimaces mentally at the nickname-- he doesn’t usually call Tony anything like that, but he can’t help himself. He wants these two Italian studs to know Tony is taken. 

Tony turns, looking at him with one eyebrow cocked and his nose wrinkled. “Steve, this is Laura and Francesco Neri and their grandson’s, Stefano and Angelo. Laura, Francesco, my... partner, Steve.”

Francesco laughs, a big booming sound that doesn’t fit with the skinny, barely five-foot frame. “Ah, yes. The Captain America. We met, once upon a time. You’ve not changed, Captain.” 

Steve stops and stares, eyes widening. “Fra-... Francesco?” He licks his lips looking away. 

“Si, Captain. I, as you can tell, have changed much. My grandsons will take the bags to yours and Signore Tony’s room. Boys!” He says something else in Italian while Laura turns to Tony and speaks quietly to him. 

Steve swallows hard, looking away from the man who had been his first lover. It’s hard to reconcile the seventeen year old boy with the ninety-some year old man in front of him. He takes a deep breath before turning back to Francesco. “It’s been a long time.” 

“Si, Captain. A very long time.” Francesco looks over at his wife and Tony and smiles. “I believe we both ended up with the one we were meant for though. Tony, he is a good boy. Reminds me of one of his Uncles. Marco was a good boy, just like Tony is.” 

Steve smiles, following Francesco’s gaze. “Tony’s everything to me. I hadn’t...” 

“You hadn’t thought of me in many years, I know this. I did not expect you to remember one night in a field. It was... It was a very important moment, because you gave me so much more than I had ever expected.” 

“What? What do you mean?” 

Francesco smiles and pats Steve’s hand. “You showed me that I did not need to be big and tall and a soldier to find someone to care for me. It was a month after that I met my Laura and we’ve been together since. I would not have five children, twenty grandchildren, and already ten great-grandchildren if we’d not met. It does this old man good to see that I was right about you though.” 

“Huh?” Steve licks his lips, more confused than he’s ever been. 

“You aren’t just a good soldier. You are a good man. Now, you take good care of our Antonio. He deserves the best.” He pats Steve’s hand again and winks. “You do not have to tell him of our night. I will not be offended if you do not want him to know you slept with such an old man as me.” 

Steve opens his mouth to respond, but Francesco is moving to an older model car, his wife and grandsons following him. He turns to Tony, who’s watching him with a carefully guarded expression. “I... I knew him. During the war.” 

Tony nods. “He’s the one you told me about? Your first?”

Steve licks his lips. “Yeah. I guess I probably saw this place then.” 

“Nah. It’d burnt to the ground during the war.” Tony takes Steve’s hand and pulls him inside. “Are you okay, Steve? It’s got to be weird seeing him after all these years.” 

“Not gonna lie, I’m a little taken aback. I honestly never expected to see him again. But... It’s not like seeing the same boy who took my virginity. It’s...” Steve sighs. “It’s that he’s now ninety something with kids, grandkids, and great grandkids. And here I am, still looking like I’m barely any older than I was when he and I...” Steve lets out a little chuckle. “The only person from my past who hasn’t changed, looks wise at least, is Bucky and he’s not the same man he was. It forces me to look at myself and try to figure out how much I’ve changed. Am I a different man than I was?” 

“Of course you are.” Tony cups Steve’s face in his palms. “Steve, we all change over time. Whether it’s our looks, our personalities, our mentalities. We change. You could never change who you are inside, but... Hell, Steve, we’ve both changed from just five years ago. You and I have both changed from just... ten minutes ago. You don’t see the changes because they’re happening to you, but trust me, we’ve both changed.” 

Steve nods and leans forward, resting his forehead against Tony’s. “And you’d tell me if I was the same asshole you first met?” 

“Well, to be fair, I wasn’t exactly the best guy in the world when we met. You pushed my buttons and unfortunately, it was all the wrong buttons.” 

“Can we blame Howard for our first meeting?”

“I blame him for everything wrong in my life, so... Yeah.” Tony laughs a little and kisses Steve softly on the chin. “Come on. Let me make you some food, since I know that dry chicken did not fill you up. You like pasta, right?” 

“I love Italian.” Steve wiggles his eyebrows.

“See. You’ve changed. Six months ago, no way you would’ve made that innuendo.” Tony laughs as he heads into the kitchen. Steve follows him and sits on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. “Seriously, don’t worry about Francesco. He’s a good man and he’s been very happily married all the years I’ve known him. I’m sure he only looks fondly on his time with you.” 

Steve smiles, sighing a lightly through it. “I guess.” He shakes his head and looks at Tony, watching him move around the kitchen, pulling ingredients out of the cupboards. “Do you need any help?” 

“Nah. I just have to make the pasta first. You ever make fresh pasta?” 

“When I was a kid, if we could afford the stuff, Mom would. Usually we just settled for whatever we could get for food. We never had sauce on ours. Just boiled noodles with boiled cabbage usually.”

“Delicious.” Tony wrinkles his nose. “Do you ever...” He pauses and shakes his head. “Never mind.”

“I definitely don’t miss the food. I miss certain things from back thing, mostly the people. But hell, how do I know that they would’ve survived the war if I’d made it out? If I’d somehow survived that crash in that time...” Steve shrugs. “I’m not upset that I’m here and not there. Not anymore. I just don’t know what would’ve happened if I’d made it out back then. I’m sad I missed being there with them, but... For all intents and purposes, they’ve had amazing lives without me. Maybe they would’ve liked having me there, but maybe it would’ve changed the course of events too much.” He sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “Yeah. No, I don’t miss the food though. Everything was boiled. Boiled potatoes and cabbage were a staple, because they were cheap and easy. Mom worked too much and... Yeah. I was usually too sick to actually help her much.” 

Tony comes around the island and hugs Steve. “She’d be proud of you. So proud of you. Not because you’re Captain America.” Tony pulls back enough to gaze into Steve’s eyes. “She’d be proud of you because one thing doesn’t change about you and that’s your moral fiber and I figure you got that from her. She must’ve been one hell of a woman.”

“I was lucky to have her. She was the best. Even though she worked full time after Dad... She still made time to be with me. She’d get so mad at me and Buck.” Steve chuckles. “One winter we went out to play in the snow and I had an asthma attack. Mom didn’t even panic at first. Just got me hooked up to the breathing machine she’d gotten from the hospital she worked in, then turned and chewed Bucky out until they were both in tears. And once I could breathe again, she ripped into me until we were both crying. Bucky and I never tried to play in the snow again.”

“I bet you and Bucky got up to a lot of shit.” 

“We... Yeah. We were shit kids. Just... Not bad kids, necessarily, but shit kids nonetheless.” 

Tony laughs. I was when I got to boarding school. Of course, doesn’t help that I was the only six-year-old in third grade. And then the only seven-year-old in sixth...” Tony sighs and shakes his head. “Sucked being a kid for me.” 

“Howard was a bastard for doing that to you. He should’ve kept you home if he wanted you to get a good education.” Steve switches their positions so he’s holding Tony. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to beat some sense into him.” 

“I... I don’t want to make you feel bad, but honestly? If you’d been there, he probably wouldn’t have been so bad. You were the reason he wanted me out of the house. He didn’t want to have to worry about what I was up to while he was off looking for you. But!” Tony cups Steve’s face in his hands when Steve starts to speak. “But, I wouldn’t have you as we are now and that would be a catastrophe. Not having you for mine? That would be heartbreaking.” 

Steve leans forward a little, kissing Tony. “It would be the worst thing in the world.”

Tony grins against Steve’s mouth and pulls back. “Food. I have to feed my super soldier boyfriend.” 

“Yes. Yes you do, because I am hungry.” Steve slides his hand down Tony’s back and squeezes his ass. “I can think of a few things I want to eat too.”

Tony chuckles and slaps Steve’s hand away. “You are ridiculous. Hands off or I’ll get angry with you.” 

“Well you can’t hulk out on me, so...” Steve reaches out and slaps Tony’s ass. He wiggles his eyebrows when Tony turns and glares at him. “Angry enough to let me...” Steve licks his lips. He’s not really used to asking for sex. It had just happened with Francesco and the handful of people who had come after him. He smiles. “Angry enough to let me taste you?” 

Tony raises an eyebrow. “Let me make the pasta dough and then you can do whatever you want,” he says. 

Steve nods and watches as Tony makes a little mountain of flour on the counter, then makes a little well in the center. He raises an eyebrow when Tony then cracks two eggs into the middle and adds a touch of oil. Then he begins mixing the ingredients together until he’s got a ball of dough. “Wow. That is impressive,” Steve says. “I thought you were just making a mess, not actually making pasta dough.” 

“One of my hidden talents.” Tony smiles. “And I do mean hidden. I don’t do this for anyone anymore. Jarvis, the real one, actually taught me how to make this meal once upon a time. Usually, I’m too distracted to actually make anything, and it’s easier, to be honest, to order something. But I’m spoiling you a little, so...” Tony shrugs and holds up his dough-covered hands. “Let me clean up. The dough needs to rest for half an hour at least, so...” 

Steve nods and waits until Tony has moved to the sink before he comes up behind him. He places his hands on Tony’s hips and tilts his head, kissing Tony’s neck. “May I?” 

“So polite,” Tony murmurs, leaning into Steve. “What would you like to do?” 

“Trust me?” 

“With my life.”

Steve smiles against the nape of Tony’s neck and slides his hands around Tony’s middle, working his belt open. He slides the belt out slowly, trying to control his racing heart. He doesn’t want to screw this up, but there’s something he’s wanted to try since Clint had jokingly showed him porn and had tried to pass it off as a real movie. Steve had turned the joke around on Clint, sitting through the raunchy movie-- not like Steve had never snuck into one of the blue movies that showed at the movie house down the street-- and hadn’t shown any embarrassment. But he’d been really intrigued by one of the moves the guys had done and has wanted to try it on Tony ever since. “Tell me if you don’t enjoy it, okay?” he says as he pushes Tony’s pants down his legs. He drops to his knees and kisses the base of Tony’s spine, licking at the dimples on his back.

“Steve?” 

“You okay with this?” 

“Yeah. Just... where the hell did you learn this?” Tony asks as he tilts his hips back for Steve.

“I’ll tell you later.” He resumes kissing and licking at Tony’s lower back before he cups Tony’s cheeks, spreading them slowly to give Tony time to stop him. He blows lightly over the pucker before he leans in and presses a kiss to the pucker, flicking his tongue out to taste Tony. Tony gasps and reaches back, fingers slipping through Steve’s hair. “You still okay,” Steve asks, moving back a little.

“Oh fuck, don’t stop, Steve, just... don’t stop.” 

Steve smiles and moves back in, flicking his tongue over Tony’s hole again. This time when Tony gasps, Steve slides his tongue over the hole, using his thumbs to spread it open wider so he can work more of his tongue inside. Tony moans, hips moving against Steve’s mouth. “Oh fuck, Steve, where... oh god this is so good. Gotta know where you learned this.” 

Steve huffs out a breath as he keeps using his tongue to fuck Tony. When Tony’s whole body stiffens, Steve reaches forward, moaning when he realizes Tony has come just from his tongue. He pulls back and reaches down, cupping himself and squeezing. “Oh fuck, Tony.” He pulls Tony back when he notices his lover is losing the battle with gravity and eases Tony onto his lap. “You okay, Tony?” 

“Holy shit. Holy shit, Steve. Where the fuck did you learn to do that?” Tony shifts a little, patting at Steve’s face.

Steve turns his head, kissing Tony’s hand. “Remember when Clint put on that gay porn and tried to pass it off as a real movie, thinking I wouldn’t know the difference?” 

“I think he thought he would embarrass you, but yeah. Holy fuck. You saw that in porn and thought you wanted to try it out?” 

Steve blushes at the wonder in Tony’s voice and nods. “I just... I like oral sex with you. I... I wanted to take it a step further.” 

“Well... You did really good.” Tony smiles and snuggles against Steve. “And we’re still mostly dressed and I think I just came embarrassingly fast from that. But try not to take sex hints from porn all the time.” 

“What, you don’t think my fist would fit?” 

“Steven Grant Rogers!” Tony sits up and smacks Steve’s shoulder. “Oh my God. I cannot believe you just said that!” Tony starts laughing and leans into Steve. “We’ve created a monster!” He shifts a little, then frowns. “You didn’t come?” 

“Twice.” Steve blushes when Tony raises an eyebrow. Steve licks his lips and fights back a moan at the lingering taste of Tony there. “You know I can get hard like four times in a row, right?” 

“Yeah, but...” Tony shifts off Steve’s lap, kneeling in front of him. He opens up Steve’s pants, eyes widening at how wet the pants are. “Well, fuck me. You’re still hard? And you came that much?” 

Steve shrugs, then pulls Tony back onto his lap. “Lemme just hold you for a little bit. Then we can go clean up.” 

“Uh. I wanna lick you clean and it’ll be harder to do if it’s dried on.” Tony wiggles around until he’s got his face in Steve’s lap, licking Steve’s cum off his pants and body. Tony hums happily before he pulls Steve’s cock into his mouth.

Steve shudders a little, hips jerking up as Tony sucks and licks his cock. It doesn’t take long before Steve is coming, back arching as he grabs the back of Tony’s head. “Oh God...” Steve moans, body shuddering as Tony swallows as much as he can. Tony pulls back and leans against the cupboards, smirking a little. “Holy fuck. Tony, that was...” 

“I gotta say, that was seriously hot. I love the way you taste, by the way. In case you couldn’t tell by how much I always want your cock in my mouth.” 

Steve flushes and reaches out for Tony, who swats his hands away. “Tony,” Steve whines a little. 

Tony shakes his head. “No. Bad Steve. We need to get cleaned up and I know you need food more than ever. I’ll show you where our room is, then after food, we can plan our next round.” Tony gets to his feet, knees wobbling a little as he reaches down to pull his underwear and pants up. “Oh my God, my knees are still weak. Too fucking good with that tongue, Rogers.” 

Steve laughs a little and stands up, zipping his pants. “Whatever you say, honey.” He reaches out and pulls Tony into his mouth, kissing him hungrily. “I love you, Tony.” 

“Love you too, Captain Goofball.” Tony smiles and takes Steve’s hand, leading him up to the bedroom. Tony starts stripping out of his clothes, wiggling away when Steve reaches for him. “No. We are cleaning up before we eat. Then we’ll get dirty again.” 

Steve pouts, sticking his lower lip out at Tony. “Are you sure you want to wait?” 

Tony raises an eyebrow. “Don’t even start. Let’s go shower.” When Steve’s expression brightens, Tony scowls. “Separately. I’m going to go to one of the guest bedrooms. You go to ours.” Tony grabs a clean pair of pants and a clean t-shirt and heads out of the bedroom, leaving Steve alone. 

Steve sighs a little, smiling to himself as he finishes stripping off his clothes before he climbs into the shower. A short while later, he heads into the kitchen, startled to see Tony standing at the stove, dancing to the music that is being piped in from somewhere. Steve tilts his head, smiling when he realizes Tony’s dressed as casually as he ever is, barefoot in ripped, baggy jeans and a worn out t-shirt that’s a couple of sizes too big and Steve startles a little when he realizes that Tony has stolen one of his shirts. “You stole my shirt?” 

Tony jumps and turns, glaring at him. “You startled me. What?” Tony looks down at the shirt, staring at the barely legible Brooklyn Dodgers logo. He’d had ten of them specially made for Steve and Bucky and he couldn’t help but flush a little. “Uhm. No. This is mine. I wouldn’t take your clothes,” he scoffs, rolling his eyes before he quickly turns back to the stove. “Now stop talking. I’m working on making the sauce. I don’t want to burn the bacon.” 

Steve chuckles and walks over, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder. “Is this too much of a bother? I promise, no hanky panky.” 

“Did you just... Oh my lord, Steve, you’re ridiculous.” Tony turns his head enough to nuzzle his cheek against Steve’s. “Not a bother. Just no wandering hands, got it?” 

“Yes, sir.” Steve kisses Tony’s cheek and then just relaxes against him a little. “So, what are you making? Did you ever tell me?” 

“No, I don’t think I had. I want to make Pasta Carbonara. It’s been a while since I’ve tried to make it. The sauce is kind of... well, if you screw up, you have pasta with scrambled eggs and bacon.” 

“What should I do?” 

“Do you want to explore the house? I’ll have Jarvis notify you when dinner is ready.”

“Are you trying to get me to leave you alone?” 

“Maybe.” Tony laughs a little. “I want to impress you with my carbonara. I can’t do that if I screw it up because you’re distracting me.”

“Okay. Is Jarvis able to talk to me if I’m outside? I’d love to check out the pool area and see if there’s a good route around the property for running.” 

“Jarvis is connected throughout the house and outside. You have to tell him when you want him to guide you for the most part. This Jarvis is... less Jarvis and more... I don’t know. He’s just less our usual Jarvis.” Tony gestures to the ceiling when Jarvis doesn’t contest that as he usually would.

Steve nods. “That’s okay. Not all Jarvises are created equal, or something, right?” 

Tony chuckles and kisses Steve again. “Go explore. I’ll have Jarvis call you in for dinner.” 

“Thanks.” Steve slips out the door and onto the back porch, reveling in the peace and quiet of the countryside. He’s amazed at just how quiet it is out here and smiles when he remembers the Barton farm. He has to admit this much peace and quiet all the time would kill him. He needs the noise and the pace of the city, not the peace and quiet of the country. Sure, he wants a couple weeks of peace and quiet with Tony, but too much of this and he’d lose his mind. “Jarvis, are you there?” 

“What can I do for you, Captain?” 

“Can you point me to a route that would be good for a run?” Steve licks his lips. “Preferably about five miles?” 

“Of course, Captain. I am calculating the route now. If you would like a print out, please, head to the pool house bar.”

Steve nods and walks over to the bar that’s by the pool. He picks up the print out he finds there and makes a note that it starts from where he remembers the bedroom being. He vaguely remembers a lot of windows, so it would make sense that there’s some sort of terrace doors or something similar. He tracks the route with his eyes and nods, memorizing it before he sits at the pool’s edge and dips his feet in the water. It’s warm enough that he could probably slip right into the water and go for a swim without anything between him and the water. He smiles at the thought of having Tony out here with him, but the smile slips when he realizes Tony probably doesn’t go into swimming pools. “Jarvis, does Tony ever actually go in water besides showering?” 

“Currently, sir does not like baths or swimming pools. He showers as quickly as possible.” 

Steve nods. “Thanks.” Steve falls silent again, knowing he’s not going to push Tony on that. It’s just not worth the fight or the possibility of upsetting Tony. He’ll just have to lure Tony out to watch him swim. Even if Tony doesn’t want to get in or near the water, he’ll at least have the pleasure of Tony watching him. Steve bites at his lower lip, pondering on whether or not Tony would enjoy watching Steve swim naked.

He jolts out of the daydream he’d been having when Jarvis speaks. “Captain, Sir says dinner is ready if you’d like to come in and eat.”

Steve pulls his feet out of the water, blushing a little. He can’t shake the daydream he’d had sitting on the side of the pool. He wonders if Tony would be as willing in real life to seduce him if he climbed out of the pool nude as he was in Steve’s fantasy. He wipes his feet off on the carpet as he walks into the house. He makes his way into the kitchen and smiles when he sees Tony preparing two plates. “Water to drink?” he asks as he finds the glasses and puts a couple of ice cubes in each one.

After a moment’s pause, Tony nods. “Water would be perfect.”

“What were you going to say?” Steve asks as he fills their glasses with water.

“Uh... Just that I usually prefer a glass of Teroldego from the vineyards here with carbonara.” Tony shakes his head. “I might need your help staying on the wagon.” 

“I’m here for you.” Steve sets the glasses of water down and hugs Tony. “Would having the water in wineglasses help?” 

“No. I think that might make it worse, because it’d be that much easier to grab some wine at some point and serve that.” Tony smiles sheepishly. “This way to the dining room.” Tony gestures and Steve picks up the water glasses and follows him. 

The first bite has Steve moaning in pleasure. “Oh my God, that is so good, Tony. I didn’t realize you were this good in the kitchen.” 

“One of my many talents.” Tony wiggles his eyebrows. 

Steve laughs and shakes his head before he takes another big bite of the pasta. “Is this the only dish you can make?”

“No, I can make a few others, if my mind doesn’t wander.”

“I’ve been learning to cook from Bruce and Clint. Well, Clint when he’s not pissed at me about Bucky being around.” 

“But... Bucky’s not even really around.” Tony frowns. “I wonder... You said once Natasha had dealt with Bucky before DC?”

“Yeah. He shot her to get to his mark.” 

“Wonder if Clint holds a grudge over it?” 

“Maybe. But... He hurt you and you don’t hold a grudge. Do you?” 

“No, I don’t. Don’t get me wrong, I think it’ll be a while before I try anything like that again, but I know that Bucky is not the Winter Soldier. I trust him, I just feel I need someone with me.”

“Understandable when he hit you. That I understand. I don’t understand Clint.” Steve shrugs. “But, we don’t need to talk about that. We’re alone for the first time. We need to focus on each other.”

Tony nods. “What kind of food can you make?” 

“So far, a lot of basics. Steak, potatoes, chicken, soups...” Steve shrugs. “Just basics right now. I make a killer blueberry pancake and I’m pretty good with other breakfast stuff.”

“You’re on breakfast duty then.” Tony grins at him. “We’ll split lunch and... well, sometimes we might have to go with going out for dinner. Depends on how well I can focus on cooking for dinner.” 

Steve nods. “I like that plan.”

Tony nods and finishes his plate of food. He looks up to see Steve looking almost forlornly at his empty plate. “Do you want some more? I made plenty for you to have extra.” 

Steve peeks up at him through his lashes and nods. “Be right back,” Steve says, pushing to his feet. Tony watches him head into the kitchen and smiles to himself as he takes a drink of water. After a few moments. Steve returns, his plate piled high with more pasta. 

Tony just chuckles and shakes his head. “J says you were out by the pool for most of the time you were letting me cook. Didn’t think you’d like swimming overly much.” 

“I like swimming in pools. Open water, not so much.” Steve looks down at his plate, then back up. “And you don’t much like water, right?” 

“Not a fan of pools of water, no. Or any water deep enough for someone to drown me in. Hell, I’ll be honest, I don’t even really enjoy showering. I do it as quickly as possible.” 

Steve bites his lip, then shakes himself. “Okay.”

“Okay what? Did you have something planned?”

“Just... Sort of. I was thinking... I had plans. But it’s okay. I don’t want to traumatize you.” 

“Does it require me to be in the water?”

“More... you watching me swim nude? Maybe...” Steve licks his lips. “Helping me dry off after?” He swallows hard and finds it impossible to look Tony in the eyes.

Tony meanwhile smiles a little crookedly and imagines it easily enough. “Like you climbing out of the pool and me walking to the steps and seducing you?” 

Steve nods, cheeks flushed as much from arousal as embarrassment.

“I like the way you think. We can try that out tomorrow.”

Steve flushes even more, licking his lips as he knows the flush is all over at the deepness of Tony’s voice. “Uh...”

Tony gets to his feet and moves to Steve’s side. “Come on, big man. Finish your dinner. I’m gonna go put away leftovers, then we’ll discuss our first time together.”

Steve looks at his food, debating just putting it away for later, but he knows if he and Tony do wind up having sex all night like he thinks they will, he’s going to need his strength. He scarfs the food down as quickly as possible, then heads into the kitchen, starting to rinse the dishes so he can put them in the dishwasher. He notices after a moment that Tony is no longer in the kitchen and he frowns a little, but finishes the dishes, washing the pots and pans by hand, since he knows most of them aren’t dishwasher safe-- well, that and most don’t fit. 

He finishes up and heads into the bedroom, eyes widening a little at the sight of Tony standing by the side of the bed, shirtless and barefoot. With a small quirk of his lips, Steve tugs his shirt over his head and kicks off his socks as well, making his way to Tony’s side. “You’re not getting started without me, are you?” 

“No. Just getting comfortable.” Tony turns and wraps his arms around Steve’s neck. “So, gorgeous. I wanted to see what Darcy packed for you and I, and we’ll talk about what we expect.” 

“What do you mean, talk about what we expect?” 

“Consent. It’s kind of a big deal.” Tony shrugs. “I want to make sure that you and I are one hundred percent on the same page. Like the thing in the kitchen earlier. That was... awesome. But you didn’t seem to want any return?” 

“I didn’t want you to feel like you had to, ya know? Just, I love your mouth, whether it’s on me or... Just talking. I love your mouth, but I wanted that to be about you.” 

“See, here’s the thing. I love tasting you. Knowing that you came twice while eating my ass? Holy fuck, Rogers, that’s so god damn hot, I don’t know how to describe it. But the not telling me before hand? I don’t really... Don’t get me wrong, I loved it, but first things first, you should always tell me when you want to try something new. I might not like what you want to try. I’m not trying to say you were wrong, or that you did something wrong.” Tony wrinkles his nose. “I...” He lets out a sigh and rests against Steve. 

“No, I get it. I made the joke earlier about fisting, but... I wouldn’t try anything painful that I saw in porn, but I get it. I should’ve been more specific when I asked if I could. I agree though, with the consent thing. I don’t ever want to do something you don’t want.” 

“Okay. Thank you.” Tony picks up the bag from the bed. “Darcy is not the person you ask for sex advice. Not ever. What she got for us is... Inappropriate for us. Her and her latest toy, maybe, but not us. Too many toys, not enough... sensuality.” 

Steve nods, eyes going a little while. “I don’t want to know then. So... what do you want?”

“I like to top, but I also enjoy bottoming. I want to share everything.“

Steve licks his lips. “Good. Because as much as I want to be in you, I also want to have you in me. I like... I like when you tease me. When you draw out my orgasms. It feels amazing when you do that.” 

Tony quirks his head to the side. “I do enjoy doing that to you. I also enjoy when you take your time sucking me off and fingering me. Makes me even hotter for you.” 

“What about dislikes? What don’t you like?” 

“I don’t like being tied or held down unless I know I can get out of it. No blindfolds. As much as I like your mouth near the reactor, I’d rather you not touch it too much. I _know_ you wouldn’t ever try to hurt me by taking it out, but... It’s a thing.”

“Okay. I can not do those things.” 

“Dislikes or anything that would bother you?” 

“No roleplay. I want you, not... not Iron Man, not the public persona. I just want my Tony.” 

Tony smiles and nods. “You got it. You’re the only one who sees that side of me regularly anyhow.” He slides his arms around Steve’s waist and kisses him. “Hey. I love you, Steve.” 

“I love you,” Steve murmurs, leaning in and kisses Tony hungrily. He lifts him up and lays him on the bed. “How...” 

“Not tonight. Let’s just make out for a while and see where it takes us. Our first time is going to be special, no matter what, because it’ll be the two of us. But there’s also no need to rush a good thing. Let’s just let it happen when it happens, okay?” 

Steve nods. “I like that plan.” 

Tony laughs and pulls Steve in for a kiss, flipping their positions so he can take control of the situation.


End file.
